


Terrible News

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he had done some questionable things in the past, knew he probably deserved for a terrible thing or two to happen to him in his life but <em>this</em>—this was just <em>cruel.</em> Like the Fates were laughing at him, enjoying his misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible News

* * *

 

  
*

  
He couldn't believe his god damn luck.  _Really,_  he  _couldn't_. He knew he had done some questionable things in the past, knew he probably deserved for a terrible thing or two to happen to him in his life but _this_ —this was just  _cruel_. Like the Fates were laughing at him, enjoying his misery. He deserved the odd battle wound, deserved teasings from his friends and fellow knights about this or that, but he could  _never_  deserve something like  _this._

_  
Never._

  
"Stop being so melodramatic and just  _tell us_  already." Percival interjected, cutting Gwaine's self-loathing off as they stood in the armory, preparing for training while Merlin readied Arthur nearby, hovering and quick in his movements and only half-listening to what Gwaine was saying.

  
" _Really._ " Arthur nodded. "Not even  _Merlin_  is this bad most days. Ow, not so  _tightly, Mer_ lin." Arthur hissed, turning his attention down to his manservant and the unapologetic smile he gave Arthur in response.

  
Gwaine almost grinned at the pair of them before he turned back to Percival, shook his head and sighed dramatically. He yanked his sword out for a quick inspection before he looked back up at him, a wry, resigned look on his face.

  
"My sister," He sighed at last. "Is coming for a visit."

  
*

 

* * *

 


End file.
